MURDER EP.24
Multiple Charles (Multiple Jacks - POTC Recording Sessions) #Brandon's Farewell (Fireplace Room) #Closure (Resurrection Stone) #Battle of Fiend Mountain Part I (Maelstrom Pt. 1 - POTC Recording Sessions) #Charles vs Kross (A Lost Bird - POTC Recording Sessions) #The Wedding (The Wedding - POTC Recording Sessions) #Battle of Fiend Mountain Part II (Maelstrom Pt. 2 - POTC Recording Sessions) #The Death of Kross (Davy Death - POTC Recording Sessions) #Vicki's Finale (Liftoff - POTC Recording Sessions) #The Five's Victory/Agency of Investigation Come to the Island #Vicki's Funeral (Spreading Cremation ashes) #James Butler's Theme (Rey's Theme) #Apartment 15B (The Jedi Steps) #Ain't No Mountain High Enough #All Is Well (10 Years Later - POTC Recording Sessions) Faust: Face it, like I told you. I win. I will always win. Grundare: 'No you won't. I have one thing you don't. 'Faust: 'Is that one thing going to be Love? Your love for that stupid girl led to great pain, pain that Lego tried to warn you about. Pain that let me grow stronger. Haven't you learned by now? Love is your weakness, and that is why I will always win. 'Grundare: 'You're wrong... You're the weak one. 'Faust: Oh really? How? camera slowly zooms towards Brandon, still chained against the bars of the cage. Grundare: Because you don't understand love. Love isn't weakness. Love is strength. It's power. You don't get it. It's not just the two of us anymore. Cassie gave me strength. Cassie IS MY STRENGTH. As long as I love her, as long as I know she loved me, I will ALWAYS BE STRONGER THAN YOU. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU. chains shatter, as Brandon lands on the ground of the cage. Grundare: One more thing. I'm stronger than you for one other reason. I'm not afraid, Faust. I'm not afraid anymore. I know whose waiting for me when this all ends. But you? You're nothing. You have no one, and you'll be no one. You're afraid to die. But I'm ready. I'm ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. Faust: 'You can't get rid of me. As long as we are alive, we both exist together. You can't fix what's already broken. 'Grundare: Actually, you can, and I'm going to. So you see... your fear has betrayed you. My entire life, I've believed that I've been weak and worthless. But I'm not... and you will never take over, ever again. Grundare pushes his hand forward, throwing Brandon Faust across the Cage to the other side. Brandon Faust begins screaming as a bright light consumes the cage, before it cuts back to inside Fiend Mountain. Brandon's body is laying on the ground, as it cuts to the camera zooming towards his face. Brandon's eyes open up, as Brandon stands up. Brandon: 'Time to make amends. grabbing his "Betrayer" sword, brings his arm across his chest, before throwing it to the right. The sword spins to the right, flying in the air, striking the chains holding Charles, Vicki, Sub, and Omni all in one single strike. Charles body falls to the ground, as Vicki, Sub, and Omni lower their arms, looking in surprise. Kross and The Fiend look in surprise as well, quickly not expecting this turn of events. 'Kross: 'Brandon! What are you doing? turns to his side, clutching his hand into a fist and suckerpunching one of the Church of the Fiend members. He grabs the Church member's sword, stabbing him in the gut, before turning around and engaging two more Church of the Fiend members. Brandon's sword strikes the sword of Member 1, before he spins around, dodging a blow from Member 2, whom he knocks the sword from. Brandon stabs Member 2 in the gut, before turning around, barely blocking the sword coming down from Member 1. Member 1 is cut across his upper chest, Member 2 and 1 falling both to the ground. Brandon flips upward towards another group of Church members, taking Member 2's sword and using both swords to stab two Church members at the same time in the chest. They fall to the ground, as Brandon turns his left to fight the third Church of the Fiend member nearby. Brandon's spare sword is knocked away, as Brandon strikes down the Church of the Fiend member. 'Kross: Brandon! Enough! looks over at Kross and The Fiend, both armed with separate blades of their own. Fiend: 'Brandon, I order you to stand down. This operation is too ''special for you to ruin it. 'Brandon: '''Sorry. Faust isn't here, and he's never coming back. Fiend looks over at Kross for a moment. Kross, now clearly worried, shouts out the same word. 'Kross: 'Special. Special! 'Brandon: 'Your conditioning has failed Kross. You no longer have a hold on my life. looks back at The Fiend, who takes a few steps forward towards Brandon. 'Fiend: Do you really want to do this? Brandon: I'm more sure about this than almost anything else. It's time to show everyone who the manipulative bastard under that mask is. Fiend charges at Brandon, the two individually lifting up their blades, the Fiend going forward and Brandon backwards towards The Gate. The Fiend flips around his sword, twirling it and nearly knocking Brandon's sword out of his hands, as Brandon tries going for a cut at the Fiend's left leg. The Fiend steps to the side, before attempting to uppercut Brandon. The blades continue to move up and down, both sides as powerful and strong. Brandon pushes his blade against The Fiend's to try and take control. Kross looking over sees Vicki going to Charles, who is still unconscious, while Omni and Sub grab their Hero and King swords. Kross: Oh please don't tell me you're actually going to try and stop me. Sub: 'That's exactly what we're going to do. 'Kross: Please boy. I was the one to kill your uncle. Perhaps this time, I'll actually end the King family line. spins his sword in his hands, as Sub and Omni take opposite sides around Kross. It cuts back to The Fiend fighting Brandon. The two are still fighting each other, blades twirling around and creating small sparks. Brandon flips over The Fiend, before kicking The Fiend in the back. The Fiend falls to the ground, groaning in pain as he struggles to get it up. Brandon: The oppression of the Cabal and the Church that it was born from ends today. No longer will I be a pawn in your games. Brandon Faust will never return. Brandon's Farewell (3:10 on)> Fiend, taking deep breaths, doesn't move, still facing the ground. Fiend: Very well then, if this truly is the end... Fiend whips himself around, a demonic scream of rage coming from him. Brandon stops. Omni, Sub, and Kross look at the sight before them. Vicki, holding onto the unconscious Charles, also looks up. Brandon falls to his knees, the Fiend's sword stuck in Brandon's chest. The Fiend gets on his knees, both Brandon and the Fiend now the same height. Brandon, not responsive for a few seconds, looks down for a moment at the sword in his chest, and then back up. grinning: He was wrong. I win. I ... win. I beat the darkness. I beat you. I beat him. I... win. now feeling the blood loss getting to him, croaks for a moment. He looks up. weak: I'm coming Speedy. I'm coming home. one last huff, Brandon begins leaning towards the right. It cuts back to inside Brandon's mind, inside the cage. The bright light engulfing the cage, as Brandon Faust lets one last scream out. Soon the entire cage is filled with pure light before the cage falls apart, and the light spreads across the entire screen. Back in the real world, the body of Brandon falls to the ground, having redemptive himself by betraying The Fiend and Kross, and giving the rest of The Five one chance to stop them. Brandon, the Betrayer, is no more. Friends on the Other Side Inspired Ending for Rob < --- option? Or just stick with Bill Cipher ending? Demons: 'Are you ready?! 'Rob: 'What?! No. No! I'm not ready. In fact, I have a lot more to look forward to. 'Demons: Are you ready?! (0:16) Rob: Look, just reconsider please. Please! I beg of you. I'm supposed to be'' special! '' Rob backs up, the entire room flashes, as a shadowy demonic presence, with a face of unspeakable horror, appears right before Rob, grabbing onto him. Rob turns around to face the entity, realizing who it is. Satan: Oh don't worry Rob, I have a special place just for you. (0:30) Rob: Oh god, please! Please! [ Kross: Did you forget, Sub King? I'm a heartless wrench. NOT FINISHED-Kross insert fighting with Sub. Kross eventually kicks Sub away from him as Vicki arrives on the scene. Kross pulls out a gun and aims it at Sub. -END OF NOT FINISHED PART- (0:30) Kross: Mrs. Charles Butler, looks at Kross. Kross: 'If I have learned one thing, it's that life is very precious. And yet, it is so easily ended. looks back at Sub. 'Kross: Tell me Sub King.... are you ready to die? shouting: 'Are you?! (0:52) turns his head, seeing Charles standing a few feet away from him, with a knife in one hand, the tip facing the elixir in his other hand. Sub and Vicki look at each other, hopeful. 'Charles: It's a strange feeling, holding the power over life and death in the palm of my hand. (1:03) Kross: You're a cruel man, Charles Butler. (1:08) Charles: Cruelty is a matter of perception. sarcastic: Is it? (1:15) turns around, looking at Sub, and winks. Suddenly, he moves his arm to the left, and fires. The bullet strikes Vicki's chest, instantly knocking her down. Charles gasps, the horror of what he just witnessed vivid on his face. Sub also in complete shock, as blood starts bleeding through Vicki's clothes, Vicki gasping, in shock, not enough blood flowing in her body. Kross, turning to face Charles again, laughs in his face, grinning at his action. (1:34) a faint voice: 'Charles... looks at the elixir again, as it cuts to Omni, finally waking up. Looking from his point of view, he sees Vicki on the ground, Sub, Kross, and Charles standing, and Kross is laughing. 'Omni: Vicki... you son of a bitch. (1:58) gets up, running towards the 65-year old man, jumping onto him. Kross' gun shoots at Charles by mistake, striking him in the left leg making Charles fall to the ground, the exilir bouncing towards the edge of a deep chasm, and the knife falling elsewhere. The gun is knocked into the air, flying high, before crashing onto the ground, spinning only a few feet away from Charles' face. Charles looks at the gun, and then back up. It cuts to Kross pinning Omni to a rock and taking out his knife, aiming it at Omni's throat. (2:12) Kross: 'You will not forestall my destiny! lifts his knife upward, intending to kill Omni. (2:21) ['BANG. Kross' knife falls, as Kross stumbles. Quickly turning around, his whole body shaking, Kross looks in complete shock, as a clear bullet hole straight through the heart is shown, blood bleeding into his clothes. It cuts to Charles, holding the gun with his right hand, his entire hand shaking, before dropping the gun. Kross, shocked for a moment... takes a step back for a second, before looking up towards what would be the sky. ] Kross: Richard... (2:36) step back, Kross falls deep into the large chasm below, into the darkness, moving from life to death. walks over to the Everything City Park Lake, sitting on Vicki's bench. narration: It’s been five months since Vicki’s death. Things aren’t really the same anymore. The days are longer, the hours slower. The world is a bit grayer. But I keep going. For her. narration: One day, I could have sworn I saw her. Standing in the distance. Smiling at me, telling me that she’ll be waiting for me. Telling me that my life has changed for the better, and it has. Day by Day, I’m moving on. I’m living life as she would have wanted me to. As they all would have wanted me to. (0:54) cuts to Charles and James having a drink in James' apartment, as James shows a few of his photos. James smiles, looking at the various images. Charles looks at him, happy to see his son happy, as camera cuts to him, just talking. narration: I’m visiting James every few days, and we’re starting to know each other. He’s his own person, so I give him the space he needs. I always look forward to seeing him though, because when I look in his eyes, at his smile, I see her, alive in him. (1:42) scene resumes back in the park. Charles sits on the bench, as the wind blows at him, a door closed and a new one open, at peace for the first time in his life. 'narration: ' At long last, the mystery is solved, the pain has vanished, and I can finally say that the Game of MURDER has ended. *Epilogue - 2016 "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" *Logo plus Credits *Epilogue 2 - 2054 (71 - 10 Years Later - At World's End Recording Sessions) 2054 - Limbo - "The Hallway" Butler, now an elderly man, is walking down "The Hallway". Looking around, remembering it, when he glances over. Standing in front of him is Vicki Demple, waiting for him, smiling. Vicki holds his hand as the two of them walk through the doors to paradise, finally able to move on, having reached closure at last. All is well.